


Rain

by zefur1497



Series: In the Mind of a Former Alchemist [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefur1497/pseuds/zefur1497
Summary: Rain is never good, it reminds him of all the pain he's endured, but sometimes there are things that come along and change that





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a scene in the Brotherhood anime, I'll let any readers take a whack at guessing where this comes from, it's pretty obscure, but I'm sure most of you will figure it out. This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist fan fic, and I hope that I do it justice with this, and I hope that you all like it!

It was cold, cold enough to chill him to the bone, he had always hated the rain, it was a constant reminder of his past and the mistakes he had made. Searing droplets ran down his body and into the sockets that once held the limbs he used to own, it burnt like hell, but it was his job to endure the pain. He stood silently, his back placed sturdily against an old oak tree, head hung low in the shame of his past deeds.

Opposite to his back, light pangs could be heard, the sound of water splashing against metal, the echo sent shivers through his soul. It was his brother, the end result of his naivety, nothing but a soul trapped in armour, not able to eat, sleep or breathe, barely considered human in other’s eyes, but to him the definition of human was a little different.

His golden locks framed his face, golden eyes, which were once bright with joy, now only show pain, he had seen too much for a young man of his age, much of it could never be unseen, and even more will forever cause nightmares in his drained psyche. The journey to return to what once was had been long, and even now, after all this time, it remains incomplete, he was still missing his right arm, and left leg, but more importantly his brother still walked the tightrope between humanity, and inanimate.

To make matters worse, the rain continued to pour, reminding him once more of his hardships, and how a failed attempt to bring their beloved mother back from the dead had forever scarred them, not only in body, but in mind. As he looked off into the distance he could see that the rain had slowed, and coal-black clouds had begun to part, beams of orange and yellow light began to permeate through the darkness, maybe this day wouldn’t be as bad as he first envisioned.

Suddenly the light broke through the barrier of sadness, nearly blinding him from the swift change in light. Reflexively he squinted, protecting his unadjusted eyes, it was warm, and bright, a feeling he hadn’t felt in a very long time. His mind began to wander back to his childhood, the days where he and his brother had nothing to worry about, when they could create without having to worry about danger, and the pride they felt whenever they saw the warm smile of their mother.

As his eyes adjusted the warm sunlight was absorbed into his pores and circulated throughout his entire body, for the first time in a long time he had felt happy. He wasn’t sure where it was coming from, but this feeling felt familiar, it was a feeling long passed, that only one person has ever made him feel.

Finally, able to see through the blinding light, he was greeted by a womanly figure, just a couple steps away, her chestnut hair billowed around her shoulder in the light breeze; she wore a light purple sundress, covered with a white apron, it was a figure that he could recognize very well, it was the figure of his very own mother.

Slowly she bent over and held out a hand, he was unsure on whether he should grab it, or if his mind was truly playing tricks on him, he had similar dreams to this, but they all ended in sorrow. Hesitantly he raised his hand, to feel the warmth of his mother’s, with a single touch he was encased in a white light, to him it was bliss

* * *

 The blonde sat on the edge of the bed, staring out the window, she had woken up only thirty minutes before, and the sun had yet to rise. Her blue eyes gazed into the distance, scanning the horizon for any sign of light. She spotted a singular ray peeking up over the hill, as the sun slowly crested its way into view.

She felt movement from behind her, looking over her shoulder she saw her husband, jostling around in a restless sleep, it could’ve been another nightmare, they were a commonplace in the household. Bright sunlight slowly creeped over her shoulder and shone onto his face, his sudden restlessness was slowly eased, until it stopped altogether, the only thing remaining was a soothing smile on his face. She was pleased to see him smiling, and returned the smile to his seldom peaceful face.

As if on cue, his eyelids, slowly opened, revealing a pair of vibrant golden irises, a colour that oozed passion and determination above all else, his mouth spread wide to release a groggy yawn, his eyes shifted to his wife still sitting on the edge of the bed, mere inches away from where his head was.

“Good morning, sleepyhead” she greeted him lovingly, he beautiful smile shone with radiance, it was a smile he couldn’t bear to see turn into a frown “Did you have a nice dream?”

His eyes returned to hers, gold met sapphire “Yeah…It was a dream about mom” the corners of his lips twitch up, as did hers, love was splayed across their faces, she leaned down and gave him a light kiss on the forehead, before returning to her position on the edge of the bed. They stayed there for a while, just reveling in each other’s presence, not a care in the world, cause at that moment, they each had everything they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever noticed that the fifth opening of brotherhood hints at Ed and Winry getting married and living in a rebuilt version Ed's and Alphonse's house, please don't tell me I'm alone on this one, it's probably just personal head canon, but it does seem like it to me, oh well, I hoped you liked it.


End file.
